<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Evening Spectacle by MusingsOfSaturn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491410">An Evening Spectacle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfSaturn/pseuds/MusingsOfSaturn'>MusingsOfSaturn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kristanna Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Northern Lights, sunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusingsOfSaturn/pseuds/MusingsOfSaturn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna invites Kristoff to join her on the roof of the palace to enjoy a gorgeous sunset and the extraordinary northern lights.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kristanna Week 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Evening Spectacle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Today’s prompt was all about warmth, home, sunrise and sunset. The sunset in particular piqued my interest, and from there I developed this little oneshot. I did briefly debate setting this at sunrise, but I think we all know that our beloved sleepyhead Anna has never seen a sunrise willingly in her life! This is set after Frozen and before Frozen II, just for reference.<br/>~ Saturn</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on, it’s perfectly safe.”</p><p>Kristoff regarded the pulley system with more than a degree of trepidation. He’d just seen <em>her</em> do it, yes, but she was approximately one third of the size (and weight) of him.</p><p>“I am… not sure about this.” He tugged nervously at his collar as he spoke, and in spite of his words he had started stepping out of the window and onto the swinging plank of wood that now looked extremely precarious.</p><p>Both feet were firmly on it, and it still hadn’t collapsed to the ground that was currently five storeys away. Relieved, but honestly slightly surprised at his good fortune, Kristoff made short work of using the mechanism to pull himself up to where Anna was already perched.</p><p>Gingerly, Kristoff stepped onto the roof of the dormer window, and unceremoniously managed to sit down beside her. From here, Arendelle looked like a small painting of rooftops and chimney pots, an artist’s rendering of a perfect and unreal kingdom.</p><p>Of course, Kristoff was familiar with the kingdom, having seen it both up close and from high in the mountains. He wasn’t sure if it was the new angle or his present company that made him see it in a new way now. It looked warm, and familiar, bathed in the golden orange light of a lovely summer’s evening.</p><p>“So, feistypants, I know I should be looking at more than just the view.” He turned to her, and she grinned up at him in a way that was so open and affectionate that he thought his heart might burst.</p><p>“Okay, just, give it a few minutes.”</p><p>He took her hand in his own. Hers was small - so small! - and delicate and warm. Kristoff thought he’d never get used to the fact that she was happy to be his, and that he could hold this hand whenever he wanted (which was all the time). Idly, she took her free hand and placed it on top of their conjoined fingers.</p><p>For a few moments, they sat together in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Then, Anna looked again at the view, gasped, and pointed to where he should be looking. “Now! Look, Kristoff, look at it!”</p><p>The sun had begun to set, and the sky had turned a beautiful shade of peachy pink. It bathed the mountains, fjord, and town in its ethereal light.</p><p>“Isn’t it amazing?” Anna sighed, and leaned into his arm so her head was resting as close to his shoulder as was possible for her to reach.</p><p>“Yeah,” Kristoff murmered, “Yeah it is.”</p><p>The sky began to change from pink to vivid orange, and the couple basked in the final moments of fleeting warmth from the day. The reflection of the sky on the water of the fjord made it look as though the entire landscape was burning with a radiant fire.</p><p>Relaxing further, Kristoff untangled their clasped hands to wrap an arm over her shoulder and pull Anna closer to him. She snuggled into his side, nestling her head into his chest and her arm over his stomach.</p><p>In a final display of its light, the sun slowly transformed the sky from orange to red. Arendelle and its surrounding landscape of fjords and mountains looked almost otherworldly. He continued staring as the red faded to the warm wrap of navy blue night.</p><p>“This is my favourite part,” Anna whispered, and Kristoff took that to mean that he should keep waiting.</p><p>A vibrant green ebbed across the landscape of infinite sky as he watched the stars coming into view. It was joined by brilliant flashes of blue, purple, and pink, all dancing across the inky night in a dazzling display that felt as though it was meant for only them.</p><p>“I always loved nights like this,” Anna said softly. “Growing up, I could never sleep when I knew the sky looked like this. When we were little, I used to go and wake up Elsa so she could see it too. I guess I just wanted the company since I wasn’t going to bed any time soon.” She laughed quietly, enjoying the memories. “And then when we got older, and it was just me, nights like this when I could sit in a window or on the roof and watch the sky, well… it was one of the few things that made me feel a little less lonely. I thought that, when the sky was like this, it was awake. And I was awake too. It’s silly-”</p><p>“It’s not.” Kristoff firmly stopped her before she could dare apologise for or diminish her confession. “It’s beautiful. And I’m glad you had that comfort.”</p><p>She was quiet for a moment, and Kristoff didn’t interject her silence. He let her collect her thoughts. “Thank you,” she said finally. “I’m glad I had that too.”</p><p>“When I was little, and Bulda and Cliff first took me and Sven in, I asked about the lights. I’d been obsessed with them - I used to stay up all night to watch them too. The way the reflect on ice is just incredible…” He trailed off, then caught himself, cleared his throat, and carried on. “Bulda told me that it was the gods painting a picture. I always liked that explanation.</p><p>“And the lights always seemed to appear right when I was having a bad day, or feeling lonely or useless or whatever. It was comforting to think that the gods were creating a work of art that was just for me.”</p><p>“I like that explanation too,” Anna said softly. “Now the gods are painting a picture that’s just for us.”</p><p>The warmth of her body lulled him to a state of utter tranquility. Anna relaxed into the deep breaths she felt beneath her, cuddling ever closer to settle against his calm embrace. They continued to gaze at lights that grazed across the night sky, sharing in each other’s rapt attention as they enjoyed the spectacle in peace.</p><p>“Kristoff?”</p><p>“Mm?”</p><p>“I’m really happy that I’ve got you to see the lights with from now on.”</p><p>Softly, he leaned down and kissed her softly on the top of her head. “You can wake me up to see them with you any time, Anna. Even when we’re old and grey.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>